Running to Planet Earth
by Kiseki259
Summary: Miku a princess, everything is perfect, until her brother is in trouble with the Angel Clan, and escapes to earth. So Miku has to go and save him and discover the truth, with the helps of a few friends will she be able to save him? Or will the Angels do something to kill her and her brother? Read to find out!


**Hey guys this is my very 1st fanficiton, and I'm super excited! Hope you guys enjoy the first fanfiction!**

_Chapter 1_

Run. I was running through the dark woods. I kept looking forward, never turning back. My breathing was hard, and my heart was beating to its maximum potential, almost as if trying to keep up with me. My dark blue eyes were glowing in the night, always locked on the rail/trail in front of me. My long turquoise hair in two ponytails were flapping in the wind with the darkness that surrounded me.

My name? Hatsune Miku. I'm 16yrs old. I'm the princess of the Vampire Realm. My older brother Hatsune Mikou, the suppose king, has gone missing. And now, he only way for the Vampire's to get their King back is by giving me up to the Angel's Clan.

I stopped by a all tree and climbed it silently, so I could hide myself in the tree's leaves. I put the cape's hood, that I was currently wearing, over my hair, so they wouldn't find me. I took out my sunglasses, and put them over my eyes, so they wouldn't see them glowing in the dark. I stood silent for a few seconds, until I heard a snap! They're near! I stood still, silent, and held my breath. A few minutes passed and there was still silence all around me. I sighed and looked all around me.

No one's here? I thought. I was about to climb down, until an arm wrapped around my waist, and a hand came over my mouth. I tried to scream, but the hands over my mouth and waist started to glow yellow. My body started to tremble, and my mind started to go blank. I tried to keep my eyes open, but my vision was getting blurry, and turning black. The last thing I heard was a chuckle, before everything turned black.

"Miku" a voice whispered.

"Miku" the voice whispered again.

I felt two hands grab my shoulders, shaking me lightly trying to get me to wake up. I groaned as my head was pounding very hard. I opened my eyes slowly, as I was blinded by the sudden darkness.

"Oh! Good your awake"

I blinked my eyes, as my vision started to focus in the darkness. I was in a dark cellar room, made of old gray stone. There were no windows, and the room was very cold. I got up, and noticed I was in a bed. I turned and was meet with a girl that had startled me.

"Don't be scared your majesty", the girl said," You can trust me."

The girl took off her hood, showing her light long pink hair, with her long bangs framing her face. She took off her sunglasses, and put them on a near by table. I stared in amazement at her dark blue eyes, that I had never seen besides mine and my brother's.

"My name is Megurine Luka" she said politely.

"Oh! I'm sorry my name is-"

"Hatsune Miku, the princess of the Vampire Realm", she said, then blushed," Sorry for my sudden outburst your majesty"  
"Its fine"

Megurine nodded, got up from her chair she was sitting, and walked towards the chimney, that I hadn't noticed. She put some logs inside, and walked towards the table next to the bed I was in. I noticed the white candle, she grabbed and walked back to the chimney. With her index finger, a flame came up, and the candle lit up. She bent down, and put the flame on one of the logs, then all the logs turned into flames.

"Um...Mrs. Megurine-"  
"Megurine? Call me Luka your majesty"  
"O-ok Luka. Um...I don't want to sound rude, but where am I?"

Luka's smile faded from her face, as she looked serious at me, then turned to look at the fire. I became nervous as she just stood there silently looking at the fire. Soon I felt bad, and was going to apologize, until she sighed and turned to look at me, her face all serious.

"Your here, because your in danger your majesty. The Angel Clan, are after you. They believe your brother has killed one of their kind, and escaped."  
"But they didn't-"  
"They didn't say anything, because if you knew, you would go out and try to find him, which is exactly want the Angel Clan wants you to do."  
Luka got quickly to me, got on her knees, and held my hands tight. A million questions were soaring through my mind, I was glad my brother was ok, and safe, but at the same time I felt scared.

"But were is my brother?"  
Luka sighed, then looked at me," We believe he is in a planet called earth. We are preparing a spaceship for you, so you can go live in that planet with 'humans' until its safe to come back"  
"What will happened to my powers?"  
Luka bent under the bed, and grabbed a brown, wooded case. She opened it to reveal a silver diamond bracelet, with a blue pattern all around. I was amazed, as I grabbed it and examined it. Luka closed the case and put it back under the bed.

"When you wear this bracelet, you will become a human, and your powers will disappear, but when you take it off, you'll become a mortal again."  
I looked at the bracelet, and wondered if my brother has one, it will be easier o find him. I looked at her, she must have known of what I was thinking, since she sadly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but your brother has the capability of turning into a human, and it makes it harder to track him down.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes, Luka hugged me, as I cried in her shoulder. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sleep, and I will come back later to get you, so you can go to earth."  
I nodded, as she got up, and left through the door. A millions of questions were soaring through my head, Is my brother ok? Should I trust these people? and most importantly, Will I ever see my brother again? I hid under the blankets, as tears were streaming from my eyes. Millions of emotions were soaring through me. My breathing eventually soften, and I fell into a deep...deep...deep sleep.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! and in the reviews give me options on what I should put in my story, and hope I get a lot of reviews! **

**BYE! BYE! ~NYA! **


End file.
